


Taboo Is Just A State Of Mind

by SinQueen69



Series: Female AU's [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blow Job, Bondage, Breeding Bench, Breeding Kink, Cock Cage, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Slut Derek Hale, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Sitting, Female Stiles Stilinski, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Full Shift Werewolves, Genderbend, Girlfriend Sharing, Golden shower, Hand Job, Humiliation, Kinky Derek Hale, Kinky Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Piss Play, Piss Slut Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Rule 63, Scent Marking, Situational Humiliation, Slut Derek Hale, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Spanking, Speculum, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports, Xenophilia, beastiality, butt plug, consensual cheating, consensual degradation, dildo, eating pussy, face fuck, leash, piss facial, sex toy, spitting, squiriting, training gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Stiles’ discovers she and her boyfriend share a lot of the more ‘taboo’ kinks and together they expand their horizons.READ THE TAGS
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Original Male Dog Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s)
Series: Female AU's [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823422
Comments: 5
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized there is a sad lack of really taboo/sinful female Stiles fic’s out there, so this is me fixing that! Read the tags because this is a wild, filthy one, don’t say I didn’t warn you.

Stiles watched as Derek unpacked the groceries in the kitchen. Her mind flashed back to when he shyly had given her his kink list, her’s already tucked under his arm before he fled to go food shopping. Stiles remembered the pure excitement that built in her gut as she read his kinks over and saw how many of the more ‘taboo’ kinks that matched her’s were on the list. She was aching to try one of them out now that he was home from shopping. 

Stiles stepped up and hugged Derek from behind, her small hand cupping the front of his jeans and he relaxed as she began to rub at him though the denim. 

“So you’re really into piss play huh big guy?” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ear, feeling how Derek’s cock twitched under his jeans and how Derek tensed. 

“…You too right?” Derek whispered quietly as if expecting to be told that she was kidding. 

“It’s one of my biggest kinks, I’ve been wet the moment I read that on your kink list.” Stiles groped at his cock as it stiffened under her hand. 

“Fuck,” Derek whispered, now that she pointed it out her arousal was higher than normal. 

“So tell me Der, do you want to come on or in me? Or do you want me to piss on you?” Stiles asked curiously, her cunt throbbing as each scene played out in her mind. 

“All of those, everything, fuck Stiles.” Derek rubbed against her hand. 

“Good because I have ideas.” Stiles said excitedly and leaned back enough for Derek to twist around and swoop her into a kiss. 

“Do you want to try something now?” Stiles asked between kisses as he groped her ass through her thin cotton shorts.

“Can we?” Derek asked shyly as he nuzzled her throat, scraping his fangs over her skin. 

“Bathroom?” Stiles laced their fingers together and tugged him towards the bathroom, Derek stumbling behind her. 

“I’m way too turned on to piss so… I hope you have to take a leak big guy, I’m thirsty.” Stiles purred as she pushed him down onto the toilet seat, pushing his knees apart so she could sink between them. 

“Fuck Stiles, you’re perfect.” Derek scrambled to undo his jeans, his flaccid cock flopping out. 

“I’ll piss in your mouth if you finger yourself while I do it.” Derek suggested, her arousal was heady in the air and he could see the front of her shorts started to dampen. Stiles could get on board with that idea and wiggled out of her shorts and soaked panties. 

Stiles tipped her head back and opened her mouth, heart pounding in her chest as she sank a finger into her wet cunt. Stiles gasped as the first stream of hot, bitter piss hit her tongue. Stiles moaned and started to actively finger herself as she stuck out her tongue as Derek pissed steadily into her mouth. 

“Fuck,” Derek groaned as he saw and smelt how eager she was for it, for his piss. Derek waved his cock side to side, spraying his piss over her face, drenching her skin with his piss. 

Stiles moaned as she added another finger to her cunt as she swallowed the bitter piss, her eyes closing in bliss as he painted her face with the warm liquid. Stiles’ was openly riding her fingers now, high on the filthiness of what they were doing.

Derek hated when his bladder was empty and his stream dropped off and he shook the last drops onto her wet tongue. Stiles opened her wet lashes to look up at him with blown wide eyes as she rocked her hips against her hand. 

“Thank you Alpha,” Stiles crooned as she licked her lips clean of his piss. Derek’s inner wolf crooned and yipped happily at the way Stiles smelt only of him in a skin deep sort of way that would take days to wash off, if they even decided to do that. 

“Fuck Stiles,” Derek collapsed back against the toilet tank, his cock lying against his denim-clad thigh as he watched her keen and gush out her release over her fingers. 

“We’re doing that again,” Stiles stated, out of breath and Derek couldn’t help but swoop down and kiss her uncaring of her face being coated in his piss. 

“You’ve seen my list too right?” Stiles asked when their dirty kiss broke and Derek hummed as he waited for her to continue. 

“Then you know that in bed I really, really like being degraded and stuff… If you want to do that while we do this sort of thing, I’m very down with that.” Stiles blurted out and Derek gave a predatory smile in return. 

“This opens up a lot more doors for us, taboo no longer has meaning here.” Derek promised and Stiles shuddered in excitement at the filthy promise.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck, fuck, if you keep doing that… Derek!” Stiles warned as she grabbed the headboard of their bed as she rocked her soaking wet, over-stimulated cunt against her boyfriend’s face. 

“Give it to me Stiles, piss on my face.” Derek rumbled as he grabbed her ass, holding her in place so her over-stimulated pussy was seated firmly on his lips as he lapped at her drenched folds. 

“Fuck!” Stiles moaned as she put pressure on her bladder with her right hand and pushed harder and hard until she was squealing as she began to piss. Derek moaned like a whore, hips jerking up as her warm piss sprayed over his face as he licked at her, uncaring of the mess she was making of his face. 

“Derek, Derek!” Stiles squealed as her cheeks burned in humiliation as he slurped lewdly at her pussy as he continued to eat her out as she pissed over his face. Stiles trembled as her stream stopped and Derek was still licking at her, the scent of sex and urine strong in the room now and Stiles felt her cunt throb weakly as he speared her open on his tongue again.

“You taste so filthy, it’s so good Stiles,” Derek rumbled pleased as he nuzzled his wet, tacky cheek against her slick folds before he looked up at her and her thighs flexed as her cunt ached at the sight of her boyfriend’s face glazed over in bliss with her release of both cum and piss rolling down his skin making his face shine with the mixed liquids. 

“Fuck Derek,” Stiles panted as she dragged a finger through a river of piss and cum and moaned when he eagerly licked her finger clean of the mixture. 

“Do you have to go Der?” Stiles asked, wetting her lips as she glanced over her shoulder to his cock that was flaccid, his release having been shot down her throat before he urged her to sit on his face. 

“Yeah, I have an idea. We’ll need to move to the bathtub for it though,” Derek said, eyes darkening further as he spoke and it sent an excited shiver down her spine before she quickly agreed. 

Derek and Stiles managed to stagger into the bathroom and Stiles bounced in excitement as he instructed her to lie down in the tub and to lift her legs wide. 

“I’m going to piss in your slutty cunt and you’re going to thank for me it like the filthy little piss whore you are,” Derek growled and Stiles moaned at the degradation as she did as she was told. She hooked her fingers and spread her pussy lips wide as she looked up at Derek who was aiming his cock at her with glowing Alpha eyes, obviously very into what was about to happen. 

“Come on Alpha, drench your slutty little whore in your piss, mark me as yours.” Stiles purred before gasping as the first stream of hot piss landed on her cunt. 

“Oh my god, oh my god!” Stiles squealed as her legs started to shake as Derek pissed on her cunt in a strong, steady stream. The familiar smell of urine began to fill to the bathroom as the sound of piss hitting something echoed around them as Stiles panted for air as her pussy contracted and pulsed. 

Derek watched as his girlfriend’s cunt overloaded with his piss and began to run down her ass into the tub below. Derek adjusted his stream enough to watch it flow down her stomach and onto her tits. Stiles opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue without being prompted but Derek kept his stream away from her face and refocused it on her cunt. 

“You like that don’t you, you filthy whore?” Derek growled as he shook his cock to rid it of the last few drops of piss once he finished emptying his bladder into her cunt. 

“So much Der, oh my god.” Stiles whimpered as she released her hold on her thoroughly drenched cunt and started to rub at it. 

“You can get off like this can’t you whore? You can rub that piss hole until you squeal like a filthy piggy whore as you come aided by nothing but my piss inside of you.” Derek snarled almost able to taste her spike of arousal as she moaned and rubbed desperately at her cunt. Derek suddenly needed to touch her, feeling almost as desperate as she smelt. 

Derek knelt and shoved two fingers into her cunt, listening to his piss slosh around in her pussy.

“Do you hear that sloshing whore? That’s all my piss in your pathetic little piggy cunt, do you like it?” Derek asked as he roughly fingered her.

“Ah, ah! So much Der, I love it so much!” Stiles sobbed as she kept rubbing at her clit while Derek spread her wide on his fingers. Derek watched fascinated, as she squirted not even a moment later, despite that he licked her to orgasm not even a few minutes ago. 

“That’s a good little piggy whore,” Derek crooned as he removed his fingers from her cunt, loving that he had never seen such a wet and messy hole before and he was the cause of it. 

“Mm, thank you Der, it was so good.” Stiles slurred as she smiled dopily up at her boyfriend whose face was now coated in her dry cum and piss. 

“Of course love, it was damn good for me too,” Derek promised and leaned down so they could exchange messy kisses as she leaked his piss from her twitching pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

“How does the speculum feel? It’s not stretching you too wide is it?” Derek asked as he fluttered his fingers over the lubricated metal speculum that was currently stretching Stiles’ asshole open for him. 

“No, feels good, a good stretch, like your cock,” Stiles hummed from where she was face down on some pillows, another one shoved under her hips to keep her ass up high enough for Derek to work. 

“Just a bit more I think. I want to see your pretty pink insides.” Derek cranked the speculum open another inch, licking his lips at the whine Stiles gave at the new stretch and the flash of pink of Stiles’ inner walls. 

“You looking forward to our dinner at Kevin’s?” Derek asked as he rubbed at her rim that was forced open by the speculum. 

“Hmm, very much so. You said that you had a surprise for me there and that Kevin is as kinky as you so I’m excited.” Stiles wiggled in place before she stilled when Derek put a warning hand on her hip. 

“Let’s just say it will check something else off our bucket list,” Derek’s words made Stiles’ hole clench and Derek watched, as the fabric of the pillow grew damp under her pussy. 

The two of them had sat down and created a taboo kink bucket list of things they wanted to do together and a few of the piss play ones have been checked off already. Derek was about to check another box right now before more would be checked off after their visit to their neighbour Kevin’s. 

“Don’t tease me Der,” Stiles pouted before stilling when she heard the sound of his zipper sliding down and clenched around the speculum the best she could. 

“I always follow through with my tease don’t I?” Derek rolled his eyes as he aimed his cock at Stiles’ held open hole and put pressure on his bladder before sighing in relief as he began to piss, the stream arching before it entered his girlfriend’s stretched asshole. 

“Hmm, ah, ah!” Stiles gasped into the pillow that she was now clutching as the odd sensation of her ass being filled made her shiver. It felt different having Derek piss on her cunt and the way the speculum held her open just turned the filthiness of this action up to 12 in all the best ways. 

Derek rumbled pleased as his scent wafted up from Stiles’ mixed with her arousal as he pissed in her ass, marking his territory so to speak before they left the house. Consider what was going to happen at Kevin’s house Derek needed to mark her as his. 

“Fuck, Derek!” Stiles whined as he wiggled her hips side to side once he finished pissing and they could both hear the wet sloshing of his cum in her ass.

“Don’t worry my filthy little piss slut, this will help you keep my piss in your whore ass while we are at Kevin’s tonight,” Derek smirked as he picked up a fat, thick plug that he knew she had taken in her ass before. 

Stiles dug her fingers into the pillow she was holding onto as Derek pushed the plug into her piss-filled ass the moment he eased the speculum out. Only a few trickles of his piss escaped in the swap and Stiles’ cunt throbbed as she felt him lick it clean off her skin.

“Now go put on your sluttiest clothes, I want to show Kevin what a filthy little piggy whore you truly are.” Derek spanked the base of the plug forcing Stiles to squeal as humiliation burned in her stomach in the best sort of way. 

~~//~~

Kevin was around Derek’s age, but larger and hairier if possible and the nicest guy Stiles had ever met. Kevin owned a just as large and hairy dog called Andre that seemed attached to Derek’s side since the moment they arrived and heat stirred in Stiles’ gut as she realized what may be happening tonight and clenched around the plug in her ass. 

“So Derek here has told me all about Stiles,” Kevin said as he sat on the couch next to Stiles who was nursing a glass of water as she watched as Derek sat on the floor, playing with Andre.

“Only good things I hope,” Stiles joked, quirking her lips as she tried to carry on normally as if she was barely hiding the plug keeping Derek’s piss in her ass under her shortest, tightly skirt and wondering if he could see her nipples through the thin tank top. 

“He told me all about your kinks, how much you like to be filled and he told me what a dirty, filthy piggy slut you are.” Kevin’s voice lower as he placed his hand on her thigh, teasing the edge of her skirt and Stiles’ felt her cunt throb as her cheeks burned. 

“I am,” Stiles, admitted it and a rush of excitement washed over her, she finally could admit to all of it and it felt so damn good. 

“He told me he was going to plug you up before coming here.” Kevin’s hand was going higher, fingertips brushing over her bare cunt. Derek wasn’t paying attention as he focused on Andre and a spike of arousal went over Stiles.

“He plugged my ass after he filled it with his piss while it was held open with a speculum.” Stiles breathed out as he slid his fingers over her slick folds. 

“Filthy piggy slut indeed,” Kevin laughed, eyes dark as he looked at her and she shifted in her seat. 

“He told me all about your sluttiness, I think it’s time I shared some of his. See we have an arrangement since he moved in next door. Your boyfriend there is a little doggy bitch. He love’s being mounted and knotted by Andre, he loves doggy cock and cum more than anyone else I’ve met.” Kevin sank a finger into her cunt as he spoke, grinning at Derek whose cheeks were red as he looked up at Stiles for her reaction.

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Stiles blurted out and Kevin let out a loud laugh, rewarding her by crooking his finger in her cunt making her squirm. 

“Do you want a show little slut? Do you want to watch your boyfriend get mounted by Andre while I play with your sloppy cunt?” Kevin asked as Derek moaned as Andre took his cue and was nuzzling the crotch of Derek’s jeans. 

“Oh fuck, yes, yes I want that… Can I… Can I suck Andre’s doggy cock first?” Stiles asked shyly, body vibrating with shameful arousal as she caught sight of Andre’s cock coming out of its sheath, it was already an angry red and dripping and her mouth watered. 

“Hahaha! You picked a good one Derek! Of course, you can slut, go get Andre’s big doggy cock ready to fuck your boyfriend’s bitch hole.” Kevin patted her cunt after removing his finger. Stiles slipped off the couch as Kevin lounged back, unzipping his pants to reveal a hard, thick cock and hairy balls bunched underneath. 

“This is my first time so I hope I do okay,” Stiles said to Kevin who chuckled again before giving a sharp whistle. Andre sat back on his haunches, tongue lolling out as he panted but the position gave Stiles access to his cock. 

Stiles’ short skirt slipped up onto her hips, exposing her plugged ass and glistening cunt to the men in the room as she crawled over to Andre on her hands and knees. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she kept her eyes trained on the dog’s dripping cock. 

“Take it slow,” Derek murmured, his hand on the small of her back and she felt steadied knowing Derek was by her side. She gathered up her courage and sealed her lips around the weeping tapered tip of Andre’s cock. 

Stiles moaned loudly at the musky, bitter taste and rough texture on her tongue, Andre yipped but didn’t move as Stiles slowly worked her mouth up and down his shaft, taking as much as she could without choking. 

“Just like that, get it nice and sloppy so he can just slide into my ass with ease.” Derek encouraged his hand on the back of her throat now, helping her bob up and down on the dog’s cock. 

“First time sucking a doggy cock and she’s a natural, you got a keeper there Derek!” Kevin exclaimed from the couch as Stiles slurped and drooled over Andre’s cock, wanting to get it as messy as possible for her boyfriend to take after. 

“That’s good Stiles, any more and he may pop his knot before he mounts me.” Derek tugged Stiles off of Andre’s cock before kissing her, sharing the taste of the doggy cock between them as Derek rubbed at her nipples through her tank top. 

“Did you enjoy sucking your first doggy cock?” Derek asked when their kiss broke, a line of saliva connecting their lips. 

“So much, it was much nicer than I imagined.” Stiles hummed and Derek smiled at her before leading her back to Kevin. Kevin grabbed her hips, manhandling her until she was straddling his hips facing Derek and Andre on the living room floor. 

“I’m going to slide into your piggy cunt and bounce you on my fat cock until I’m filling this condom while you watch your boyfriend take Andre’s doggy cock in his little bitch hole,” Kevin growled as he pushed his condom-covered cock into her pussy. Stiles moaned, leaning forward to grab his knees as his cock spread her pussy wide, Kevin was just a bit thicker than Derek was and she felt it. 

Stiles let Kevin bounce her just as he said he would and she watched her boyfriend get into the classic mounting position, his face down and ass high up. Andre didn’t waste time as he walked closer and in one swift movement, he had mounted Derek, shoving his cock deep into the human’s ass in a practiced move. 

“Fuck,” Stiles keened as Kevin’s cock struck against her sweet spot forcing her to clench around his length and the plug in her full ass. Stiles felt heat burn in her veins as she watched Derek moan and rut back against Andre, taking his big doggy cock with ease and eagerness. It was quite the sight and Stiles wasn’t sure when she felt this last turned on by something so morally sinful yet she couldn’t stop wishing that was her. 

Kevin yanked her harshly onto his cock as he roughly pinched her nipples through her shirt making her squeal and writhe. Kevin groaned as his hips jerked up against her ass as he came, filling the condom as he did. 

Kevin pushed her forward, watching his cock slip out of her glistening cunt. Kevin removed the filled condom, tying it off and tossing into the trashcan he brought over for this reason. 

“You like watching your boyfriend be a little doggy bitch don’t you? You like watching him spread his legs just to get a doggy cock in his little bitch hole, don’t you?” Kevin pulled her back against his chest, content to play with her nipples and listen to her keen and whine as Derek cried out as he came untouched as Andre who was howling happily knotted his ass. 

“Yes, yes so much more than I expected.” Stiles nodded as she rubbed her aching cunt against Kevin’s thick thigh, pleased when he didn’t stop her. 

“It’s quite the sight, isn’t it? Look at how out of it he is now that he has a fat knot in his ass.” Kevin pointed out; he had seen Andre fuck Derek enough to know when Derek wasn’t fully there anymore. 

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered as she took in the glassy and happy look on his face as he drooled on the floor as Andre twisted and shifted until the two were ass to ass as Andre waited until he finished breeding Derek to pull away. 

“He’s the best doggy bitch I’ve had, you should be proud of him. Maybe he’ll help you unlock that side of yourself.” Kevin hummed as Stiles shuddered apart, soaking his thigh with her release. 

“Hopefully,” Stiles sighed as she caught Derek’s eye and the two traded pleased smiles. 

Stiles looked forward to seeing more of Kevin and Andre in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

“You want to do that?” Derek asked in amazement as his girlfriend wiggled on his fingers, trying to take them deeper into her cunt. 

“After seeing you take Andre’s cock the other day I’ve been thinking about it. I know you can do a full shift into an actual wolf with a working knot and everything. It’s still your DNA that would be pumped into me if you knot my cunt, so if you breed me then it would be our pup. Better than letting Andre breed me full of his doggy cum.” Stiles explained as Derek pushed his pinky into her cunt, spreading her wide on his four fingers as his cock stiffened fast at the images her words painted for him and his inner wolf howled at the idea. 

“Fuck, fuck, yeah okay we can do that.” Derek agreed as he withdrew his fingers from her wet pussy to slick up his cock. 

“Good, I can’t wait for you to mount me and breed me like a bitch in heat.” Stiles purred before crying out and arching off the bed as Derek slammed into her with a growl. 

“I don’t have to be in a full shift to fuck you like a bitch in heat. I’m going to pump your piggy cunt full of my cum before I turn it into a sloppy piss hole.” Derek growled as he pinned her arms above her head as he brutally pounded into her convulsing cunt. 

“Yes, yes, fuck, give it to me Alpha!” Stiles cried out in ecstasy, the rough fucking her boyfriend was giving her paired with the humiliating words had her writhing and mewling below him. 

“Fucking slut, you love being used like this don’t you?” Derek used his blunt human teeth to bite and suck at her throat, marking her pale skin with deep red love bites as he rammed deeper into her with each thrust. 

“It’s so good Derek, so, so good!” Stiles keened, seeing spots in her vision as her boyfriend used her harshly as if she was nothing but a flesh-light for him to use for his pleasure. Stiles twisted her wrists as she arched under the bigger man, crying out when she felt a flood of warmth spread through her lower half, squeezing around Derek’s cock as he came in her. 

“Your piggy cunt always takes my cum so eagerly, let’s see if it does the same with my piss.” Derek flashed his white teeth in a shark-like smile as he gathered her wrists in one hand and used his now free hand to massage his bladder. 

Stiles whined as Derek let out a small sigh as he began to piss. Stiles gasped and clenched as the server heat of his piss burned her walls as it sloshed inside of her, mixing with his load of cum that was already inside. 

“Feels so fucking good,” Derek moaned in bliss as Stiles looked past her trembling breasts and jerked as humiliation made her cheeks heat as she watched as a bubbly, frothy white and yellow cum and piss mix bubble up around his soft cock and spill out of her onto the plastic sheet they set up below her. 

“Derek, oh fuck!” Stiles whined as Derek pinched her clit, twisting and rubbing at it before smirking as she wailed out her orgasm, squiring out her release and more of his cum and piss as her pussy convulsed. 

“Now that is a proper piggy cunt.” Derek said smugly as he pulled out of her pussy watching the gush of watery piss and cum that followed the removal of his cock. 

“What do you say whore?” Derek asked as he straddled her shoulder, slapping his wet cock against her cheek. 

“Thank you for making me a proper filthy piggy whore Alpha,” Stiles whispered, wanting to curl up and hold her drenched pussy in shame as his cum and piss dripping out of her loose hole. Stiles’ loved it so much and was glad they could check something else off of their bucket list.


	5. Chapter 5

“Welcome to Lucky Ranch, this is where I learned and where we are going to be spending some time to check a lot more off our bucket list. Listen to Daddy and do NOT disobey, his punishments are brutal.” Derek warned as he cut the engine of his car as they stared at the farmhouse.

“I know, you told me this before. This is going to be fun in the most sinful of ways.” Stiles winked and kissed her boyfriend before the two climbed out.

The front door opened and a large, older man with thick hair on his bare chest and arms greeted them, as did the russet-coloured dog that was sitting by the man’s feet who yipped happily at the sight of Derek. 

“Let’s get one thing clear right off the bat. While you’re staying here, Cooper and I are your superior’s. You’re nothing but filthy little whore’s, hell I don’t even want to know your name. You will call me Daddy and Cooper by his name during your stay.” Daddy stated dropping his hands down to hold onto the brass belt buckle. 

“You obey my orders without question and you won’t be punished, ask the boy if you don’t believe me. I had to punish him quite a lot in the beginning before he understood his place.” Daddy said sternly and Stiles felt a thrill go down her spine.

“Yes Daddy, I understand,” Stiles replied and Daddy gave her curt nod before turning to Derek as he undid his jeans.

“On your knees and open wide boy, Daddy needs to empty his balls,” Daddy ordered gruffly and Stiles watched as Derek dropped to his knees in front of the older man, mouth dropping open and a moan following when Daddy shoved his long, fat cock into Derek’s mouth roughly. 

“Prove to me that you’re the filthy piggy whore that my boy here told me about,” Daddy ordered, as he looked Stiles’ body up and down as he thrust into Derek’s mouth, his hairy balls slapped against his chin. Stiles bit her lower lip as she looked down at her boyfriend who was moaning lewdly as the older man roughly fucked his mouth right there on the front porch of the farmhouse. 

Stiles dropped to her knees behind Daddy’s ass, grabbed his hairy cheeks and as she pulled them apart she buried her face there and began licking at his sweaty, dirty asshole. She had just met this man, she didn’t even know his name and here she was sucking and lapping at his filthy rim in the middle of the day. 

“Hahaha! You really are just as filthy as my boy described. You’ll fit right in while you’re here.” Daddy chuckled as he rocked his hips, fucking his cock into Derek’s drooling mouth and his ass back onto Stiles’ probing tongue. 

Daddy didn’t take long to come, grunting as he spilled his load down Derek’s throat and he stepped away from the two who were panting and feeling debauched as Daddy fastened his jeans back into place with a smug look on his face.

“Go get settle in,” Daddy whistled and Cooper trotted after him as the man left the two on the front porch.

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered as she looked excitedly at Derek who mirrored her excitement.

“I forgot how good he was,” Derek wiped his lips clean of Daddy’s cum and the two staggered to their feet to do as they were told and settle into their room. 

Dinner was an interesting event, as per instructions Daddy had left in their room, they donned the leather collars that looked like dog collars from a pet store and entered the living room completely naked. They were his filthy whores and whores did not need clothing so their whole stay they would be naked unless he decided otherwise. 

Another rule was that their pleasure belonged to Daddy and Cooper and no one else, so they were not to touch each other sexually while there and no having unsupervised sex. Attached to the list of orders there was an STD test showing Daddy didn’t have any diseases and a sheet from a doctor showing he had a vasectomy 5 years ago and a thrill went through Stiles at the thought of Daddy being able to come in her pussy and from the heated look Derek gave her showed her that he was excited for that as well. 

Dinner was a hearty shepherd's pie and talk with light considering what the couple was at the farm for. Stiles heard the clacking of Cooper’s claws on the floor, but she didn’t think much of it until a wet, rough tongue swiped over her bare cunt. She gasped and grasped the edge of the table, Derek looked at her curiously while Daddy looked smug. 

“I was wondering how long Cooper would take, he’s been able to smell your wet piggy cunt since you arrived.” Daddy explained lazily as Cooper began to slobber over Stiles’ pussy as he lapped and nosed at her damp folds. 

“Mmm, ahh, Cooper!” Stiles whined, hips giving little jerks against the dog’s furry muzzle. Derek let out a grunt as he leaned back in his chair, eyes looking up at the ceiling as his cheeks darkened as Daddy’s shoulder moved as he slowly stroked Derek’s cock to full hardness. 

Stiles wiggled on the chair, rubbing her cunt against Cooper’s muzzle as his rough tongue wormed its way inside her, growling at the taste. Derek was still in his chair as he gasped while Daddy worked his hand up and down his shaft with a tight grip. 

“Filthy slut’s do as their told and come when they are told.” Daddy said as he rubbed his thumb over the wet tip of Derek’s cock. 

“So be good filthy slut’s and come for Daddy,” Daddy ordered and Derek cried out as he came over the older man’s hand while Stiles squealed as she gushed over Cooper’s muzzle, slumping back in her chair body shaking. 

“Good little whore’s,” Daddy shifted away from Derek as Cooper emerged from under the table and the couple watched as Cooper licked Derek’s release off of his master’s hand, the dog’s fur around his muzzle matted and shiny with Stiles’ release. 

“When you finish cleaning up, come to the living room.” Daddy said as he stood up from the table, not even a bulge in his jeans as he walked out of the dining room. 

Stiles gave Derek a quick kiss before they did as they were told and cleaned up the dining room and kitchen, eager to join Daddy and Cooper in the living room.

Daddy was sitting in an armchair, a beer already open and in his hand, while Cooper wagged his tail lazily from a dog bed next to the chair. 

“Each night will be spent like this, your piggy cunt will be cock warmer while I watch sports and you boy will keep Cooper’s cock warm and milk his knot whenever he feels the urge, am I understood?” Daddy explained, one eyebrow rose as if he was challenging the two to back talk. 

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles and Derek chorused before settling into their positions for the night on their hands and knees by their respective masters for the night. 

Stiles waited in anticipation, her pussy twitching as she waited for Daddy to shove his big, fat cock into her. Derek moaned and she glanced over and swallowed hard when she saw Derek mounted by Cooper and the dog’s thick cock already being rutted into his ass. That same happy, glazed over look she saw at Kevin’s started to appear and Stiles loved him for it. 

Stiles shuddered and keened when Daddy’s cock forced its way into her damp pussy, settling deep inside of her and the man was still flaccid. Stiles took even breathes as the football game filled the silence of the room as he kept his cock warm in her cunt for the rest of the night. She and Derek were just warm holes for the masters of this farm and she loved the feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles morning started by being forced to crawl into the bathroom of the farmhouse, Daddy leading her by his hand in her hand. Stiles whined unable to help herself as he shoved her face into the toilet and her eyes widened at the sight of a blue dildo stuck to the side of the toilet bowl.

“Keep your slut mouth busy while the boy and I take our morning pisses. Best get used to this position piggy, this is how each of your mornings here on my ranch will start.” Daddy pushed her head down further until she had to part her lips and suck down the fake cock lest she got a face full of toilet water. 

Stiles clutched the side of the toilet bowl as she bobbed her head up and down on the dildo, letting it hit the back of her throat each time. Her cunt ached and she shuddered as the first drops of Derek and Daddy’s piss landed on her head. 

The sound of pissing filled the room as they lazily emptied their bladders on her head, side of her face and shoulders as she gagged on the dildo stuck inside of the toilet. Stiles had never felt so humiliated before and she pulsed with it, feeling her pussy slowly leak in arousal even as their streams died off. 

Stiles groaned when Daddy yanked her off of the dildo by her wet hair and lifted her until she was straddling the toilet facing the two men.

“Hurry up and piss piggy, I have plans for you two today.” Daddy crossed his arms, tapping his foot as he stared at her expectantly. Derek rocked on the balls of his feet, staring at her in excitement as her cheeks turned pink as she realized what Daddy wanted. 

Stiles whimpered as she grabbed her spread knees and shut her eyes tight as she forced herself to relax and after what felt like ages piss began to dribble out of her and into the toilet below. Stiles’ nipples were hard and tight on her chest, she was willingly pissing herself in front of the two men and not even in a sexual way, Daddy was treating this as an annoyance that was slowing them down and Stiles wanted more of that humiliation. 

“About fucking time, you need to work on that with your slut boy. Any decent piggy whore can piss herself instantly when commanded.” Daddy huffed as he pulled Stiles off the toilet once she finished pissing. 

“I’ll work on it with the piggy Daddy,” Derek promised as the two were led out of the house, naked and in Stiles’ case wet with piss. 

“I’m taking you two out for some exercise on the grounds.” Daddy explained even as he fitted ball gags in their mouths and leather bondage sleeves over their arms when they were crossed behind their backs. On Derek he fitted a caged and Stiles a leather garter belt to her confusion. 

The two exchanged looks as they were left standing alone outside of the barn, bare foot and naked save for what Daddy had put on them. Stiles had never done something like this outside in day light, she felt exposed in a way she didn’t expect and by the way Derek was filling his cage up she knew it was affecting him as well.

“This is Declan, my favourite stallion, he’ll be helping us out today.” Daddy said as he led a huge cream-coloured stallion out of the barn. Stiles’ breath caught in her throat when she saw the horse’ massive, odd shaped cock and massive balls underneath. 

“No piggy, you won’t be split open on that anytime soon. I only let the most experienced mares be mounted by Declan here.” Daddy laughed amused at the way both of their eyes instantly found Declan’s cock and balls. They truly were kinky sluts and Daddy was glad they found each other. 

Stiles made a muffled noise of realization when her eyes landed a thick, black, ridged dildo that was sticking up out of the saddle on Declan’s back. She clenched on reflex and her limbs trembled out of excitement when Daddy helped her up onto the saddle, pulling her pussy lips wide to watch as she wiggled. 

Stiles moaned as she sank onto the large dildo until she was flush to the saddle and drool starting to form around the ball gag in her mouth. Daddy clipped the straps from the garter belt on her hips to small rings on the front and back of the custom saddle. The leather straps were pulled tight and added a stabilizing element to Stiles so it would be harder for her to fall off the saddle. 

“Let’s go for a little walk about the grounds,” Daddy smirked as he clipped a leash to the front of Derek’s cock cage and grabbed Declan’s reins with his other hand and started walking. 

Derek stumbled behind Daddy; eyes wide as he stared up at Stiles who was giving muffled noises behind her gag. Stiles writhed and squirmed on the dildo as Declan walked, the uneven gate forcing the dildo deeper into her cunt. 

“Does that feel good in your piggy cunt whore? I bet it does, it won’t be long now until your coming all over yourself. I want you sloppy by the time I empty my balls into your pathetic little hole.” Daddy grinned at the embarrassed flush that spread over her bare skin. 

Daddy urged Declan into a light trot, Derek moaned behind his gag as he was forced to jog in order not to fall on his face when Daddy picked up his pace. Derek’s cock was dripping from its place inside of the cage as his cock was pulled on and the humiliation of being leashed in this way. 

Stiles bounced helplessly up and down on the ridged dildo as Declan trotted along, it was overwhelming in the best possible way and Stiles just relaxed letting all her worries and tension go. Stiles arched her back, moaning around the gag as she came, gushing over the dildo in her cunt. Stiles enjoyed the way the trot of Declan forced the dildo into her cunt prolonging her orgasm but then it kept going. 

Stiles hunched her shoulders as she squirmed on the dildo and sobbed behind the gag when Daddy swatted Declan’s hindquarters and the stallion turned into a canter. Stiles wailed out behind the gag as the new rough, bumpy action forced another orgasm out of her not even a minute later. 

Stiles heard Daddy chuckling and twisted her head around just in time to see Daddy shoving his ass against her boyfriend’s face and she ached around the slick toy that was still tormenting her cunt. 

Declan slowed back to a trot, circling where Daddy was moaning and riding Derek’s face while jerking off. Derek’s cock was an angry red in its cage as it jutted out from between his thighs. Stiles shuddered through another orgasm not even a full minute later, she had never come this many times so close together but she was left little choice at the moment. 

Daddy sighed happy as his cum spurted over the ground in front of him, stepping away from Derek’s flushed face and tugging him up onto his feet by the leash on his cage. 

“Let’s head back,” Daddy decided and took Declan’s reins and the group headed back towards the barn. Stiles came again on the journey back, a few tears dripping down her heated cheeks. 

Daddy shushed the over-stimulated couple as he took Stiles off the custom saddle, putting Declan back in his stall and then he led Stiles and Derek to the back porch where Cooper was just waking up from a nap. Cooper yipped as Daddy led the two filthy humans up onto the deck. 

“Sit boy,” Daddy ordered and both Cooper and Derek sat and both got pat’s on their heads. 

“Now you whore, I want you on your back with your legs spread while Cooper take a nice long piss and maybe if you’re a good piggy I’ll follow up on my promise to empty my balls in your sloppy cunt.” Daddy ordered as he removed the ball gag and bondage sleeve so Stiles could properly obey him. 

“Yes Daddy, I’ll be a good urinal.” Stiles blurted out, opening her legs wide as she could. 

“I’m impressed, usually it takes whores like you longer to accept their places. The boy promised you would be worth my time and so far I agree.” Daddy laughed before giving two short whistles and Cooper perked up. Stiles’ heart leapt into her throat as the dog nudged the tip of its cock against her cunt and she shot Daddy a look. 

“Relax, Copper doesn’t fuck piggy’s like you.” Daddy calmed her nerves and he was proven right when Copper huffed as scalding hot piss flooded into her sensitive cunt. 

Stiles let her head fall back, gasping as she realized she was allowing a dog to piss in her cunt, god she was a urinal and a piggy slut just like Derek and Daddy had been telling her she was. Stiles felt something shift inside but she found she didn’t mind it as she relaxed and accepted Copper’s piss into her. 

“I know that look, that’s the look of someone accepting their place. Accepting what they are and for that filthy little piggy’s get reward with Daddy’s cum in their sloppy cunts.” Daddy laughed and gave another two short whistles and Cooper trotted away to finish pissing, coating Derek’s caged cock with his piss. Derek moaned and jerked up against the hot stream of piss, but his eyes never left Stiles and Daddy who was undoing his jeans as he sank between her legs. 

Stiles grabbed her ankles, bending her legs to tilt her piss-soaked cunt up to the much older man and Daddy laughed at how eager she was as he tapped the fat head of his cock against her messy pussy lips. Daddy leaned forward on one hand, hovering over the younger woman and guided his cock into her soaked hole, loving the way she squealed sounding like the piggy they called her as his large cock breached her and split her open. 

“Fuck yeah, haven’t had a good piggy cunt to fuck in a while.” Daddy grunted as he began to fuck into her, right there on his porch in the middle of the day. Stiles whimpered and squealed as he pounded into her without holding back, his heavy, hairy balls slapping against her ass with each thrust. 

Stiles felt her tongue loll out and her small breasts bounce as he fucked her, her head rolled to the side and watched as Derek moaned and shook next to her as Cooper buried his muzzle between his ass cheeks, obviously using his tongue on her boyfriend’s ass. 

“You’re both slutty little whore’s aren’t you?” Daddy grunted as he ground his cock deep in her pulsing cunt, his balls drawing up as he came closer to his climax. 

“We are, oh fuck Daddy we are!” Stiles squealed in agreement as she felt his cock throb inside of her and then a rush of hot cum flooded her pussy, mixing with Cooper’s piss from before. Daddy pulled out to watch the rest of his cum spurt over her soaked cunt. She gushed out cum and piss from her oversensitive cunt making a pool of it on the deck below her. 

“Filthy pig,” Daddy grunted as he grabbed her chin, forcing her mouth open and he spat directly into her mouth. Stiles expected shame but she felt nothing but wonderful humiliation coil in her gut as she leaked cum and piss while she swallowed Daddy’s salvia. 

“Thank you Daddy,” Stiles sighed as she relaxed on the deck, content to lie in her filth as Cooper mounted Derek, shoving his cock into him while Derek moaned for it like a whore. Stiles’ was content to watch the show and by the sound of Daddy popping a beer open, he was too.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been too soft with your piggy whore boy.” Daddy grunted as he yanked Derek’s hips back, driving his cock deeper into the man’s loose hole. 

“I wasn’t sure she was ready for that Daddy!” Derek groaned as his cock bobbed and dripped as the older man fucked him over the kitchen counter. Stiles and Cooper were nowhere to be seen, but Derek wasn’t worried.

“Oh he’s more than ready for it boy, he’s the filthiest slut I’ve had the pleasure of using in a long time. So I decided to take it up to the next level and teach you something you can take back with you. You’ll be thanking me later boy,” Daddy let out a long groan as he spilled into Derek’s hole, soaking his inner walls with his seed. 

Daddy pulled out and watched for a moment as a glob of his cum dripped out of Derek’s loose hole before he picked up the plug he had brought in preparation. Derek moaned as Daddy pushed it into him, locking his cum inside of the younger man. 

“Come on boy, let’s go see the dirty piggy.” Daddy smirked widely and led Derek outside and into the barn outback. 

“Oh fuck,” Derek whimpered as he stared at the sight that greeted him when Daddy led him into a stall directly across from where Declan was resting. 

Stiles was locked into place in something that looked like a stockade from medieval times down on her knees. Her head and arms were sticking out through the holes in the wood, her knees planted wide and ankles cuffed to hooks in the floor, rendering her immobile. 

Cooper was licking at her pussy, obviously enjoying himself as she made muffled noises and humped back against his muzzle. Derek felt his cock twitch against his thigh and it started to harden completely as Daddy led him around the stockade.

“She is aware she is a filthy piggy, but I thought I would reinforce it.” Daddy said amused as Derek took in his girlfriend’s face. 

Numerous leather straps were laced over her face, holding a massive, strange-looking gag in place. A chain connected what looked like a sink plug to the large hole and a nose hook forced Stiles’ nose back to look like a pig’s nose, so she lived up to being a piggy. Derek’s cock twitched as Daddy unplugged her mouth and he saw how far back the gag went, forcing her mouth open and easy access to her throat. 

“Need to take a leak boy?” Daddy asked as he unzipped his jeans and pointed his cock at her forced open mouth. 

“Too turned on,” Derek admitted and Daddy hummed as he began to piss, the stream arching before it entered Stiles’ mouth. Stiles whined as the piss flooded down her throat as Cooper fucked her pussy with his rough tongue until she trembled and made a muffled noise as she came over the dog’s muzzle. 

“Perfect, now the piggy is nice and messy. Now boy, watch and learn. I’m going to teach you how to keep your piggy urinal clean between uses.” Daddy tucked his cock away and went over to a table before turning around with a white, unused toilet brush in his hand. Derek had to grip his cock as he stared at it, knowing what the older man was planning when he saw two more of them waiting on the table. 

Stiles made another muffled noise as her eyes widened when he stood in front of her face and without warning shoved the brush into her held open mouth. Stiles choked, her eyes rolling up. 

“Now make sure you rotate the brush in a clockwise motion before moving it up and down to make sure you clean all of the piggy’s hole.” Daddy lectured as he slowly spun the brush inside of her mouth and throat as Stiles heavily breathed through her nose as she stared at the handle of the brush rotating as it rubbed at her mouth and throat. 

“Make sure you clean your piggy’s piss holes at least twice a week. Maybe once a day if you’re using the urinal’s holes all day long and right after if you lend her out as a public urinal.” Daddy stated as he withdrew the now wet brush from her mouth and swapped it out for the two fresh ones. 

“I’m not saying clean the piggy’s piss holes constantly, letting the piggy whore marinate in her filth helps hammer in what she is if she needs a reminder.” Daddy handed Derek one of the brushes as he positioned his at her asshole. 

“Cleaning can be very stimulating for the piggy, so be careful of that.” Daddy said as he pushed the brush into her ass, roughly twisting it making Stiles’ hips rock back. Derek was encouraged by this and sank his brush into Stiles’ soaked cunt, rotating it as Daddy had instructed. The two twisted and moved the brushes in her holes as she writhed and made muffled noise after noise, pushing back on the brushes eagerly. 

“I have something I like to do near the end of the cleaning process, leave the brushes in.” Daddy nudged Derek back and he stared at the sight of the toilet brush handles sticking out of his girl’s holes. It was filthy and lewd and Derek’s cock dripped in response. 

“Forcing the piggy to wet herself is one of my favourite things to do, after all why go through all the trouble of cleaning her piss holes if she was just going to piss herself later?” Daddy shook his head.

“How do we force her to?” Derek asked curiously and instantly understood when Daddy picked up a wooden paddle from the table he got from the toilet brushes. 

“Spank it out of her piggy hole,” Daddy grinned like a shark as he took up a strong stance and brought the paddle down on her ass. Stiles arched at the spank and shook while arching her back as Daddy paddled her ass, turning her skin red and raw. 

“Come on you filthy piggy whore, piss yourself like the pathetic little slut you are.” Daddy growled as he spanked her ass over and over and Derek watched so hard his cock hurt. 

Stiles made a high-pitched noise that had Cooper barking and Declan neighing as her cunt clenched around the brush lodged inside her and piss started to dribble out around it as she sobbed behind the restrictive gag. 

“That’s a good piggy whore,” Daddy praised as he stopped spanking her ass and twisted the brush in her cunt roughly. Stiles’ knees buckled as she sagged in the stockade as he cleaned her wet pussy with the brush. 

Stiles ass and pussy gaped and were red and puffy when Daddy removed the now yellowed toilet brushes from her holes. 

“That’s how you clean your piggy urinal between uses.” Daddy smirked at Derek as he patted her clean, puffy cunt. 

“I’ll make sure to clean the piggy often,” Derek promised and Stiles made a noise behind her gag and Daddy nodded in approval. 

“If you want extra humiliation make the piggy clean her own piss holes while you watch or film it.” Daddy suggested and Derek nodded already picturing it while Stiles’ hips jerked back again.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Stiles was sore everywhere but pleasantly sore and she was excited to see what Daddy had planned for them today. She was led to the bathroom and she expected to see the dildo sticking up from the toilet bowl but it wasn’t here. 

“This morning while the boy and I piss you’re going to be hump your pathetic piggy cunt against the rim and when you come you’re going to clean it up,” Daddy ordered as he and Derek worked their pants open, flaccid cocks flopping out as her pussy throbbed. 

Stiles ducked her head as she squatted awkwardly so she could rest her bare cunt against the cold porcelain of the toilet bowl. Stiles groaned as she started humping the rim, shuddering at the way it felt on her heated cunt. Not even a minute later, fresh piss started to paint her breasts and crotch from the two men who were watching her hump the toilet bowl rim. Stiles ducked her head, cheeks and ears burning at the wonderful humiliation that made her leak against the porcelain. It only aided in her desperation to come, by the time the two men had emptied their bladders over her naked body she was keening and coming over the toilet rim. 

Stiles sank to her knees, shoving her face against the wet porcelain without being told and moaned as she dragged her tongue through the mess of her cum and the men’s piss. 

“That’s a good piggy,” Daddy patted her head and she felt Derek run his hand down her neck before he left the bathroom, leaving Daddy there to ensure that she cleaned up her mess. 

“We have something special for you today piggy, my boy has been looking forward to this and I have to say that I am as well.” Daddy explained as he led Stiles out towards the barn when she finished in the bathroom. Stiles’ chin and lips were wet with her cum and their piss, she had just come but her pussy was dripping already as she entered another stall where a very obvious padded breeding bench was waiting. 

“Am I going to be bred, Daddy?” Stiles bounced on her feet heart beating wildly in her chest. 

“Damn right you are, the boy is going to spread your piggy cunt wide on his knot and shoot you full of his seed until your fat with it.” Daddy bent a very willing Stiles’ over the bench, locking her wrists and ankles into place. Stiles was all but vibrating in place in the barn stall, the scent of animals filling her nose, her pussy leaked slowly against the fabric of the bench as she heard the clicking of claws. She twisted her around and moaned at the sight of Derek in his full shift. 

His Alpha red eyes were boring into her exposed pussy, his cock sliding out of its sheath already dripping and his balls were furred and heavy underneath. Derek whined and licked his muzzle as he made his way over to his bound girlfriend. 

“Go on boy, mount your piggy bitch.” Daddy ordered gruffly from the side of the stall, hand in his cock content to watch. Derek rumbled lowly as Stiles wiggled her hips the best she could in her bent over and bound position, she gasped as the large dark-furred wolf jumped up, placing his front legs on either side of her hips. 

Stiles swallowed as a hard, hot, long wolf cock slid between her slick folds as if even in his full shift form Derek was teasing her. 

“Come on Der, fuck your piggy bitch. Breed me full while I hang off your knot.” Stiles pleaded, voice hitching as her arousal hit her full force when the tapered head of Derek’s cock grazed her engorged clit.

That seemed to be the last push, Derek, in his wolf form needed and with a possessive snarl Derek shoved his cock into Stiles’ wet cunt. Stiles wailed unable to hold the sound back as she squirted out around his thick, lupine cock as Derek wasted no time in pounding into her. 

Stiles lay limp over the breeding bench, her hips tilting up at just the right angle to let Derek’s massive cock slid in and out of her, hitting every sensitive spot inside of her with each thrust. Stiles blinked slowly every so often as she started to drool as the wolf mounting her growled and grunted as he rapidly filled her cunt over and over with his heated cock. 

“That’s a good little piggy bitch, this is what you were made for. Take the boy’s wolf cock and thank him for it.” Daddy panted as he worked his hand over his erection while watching Derek’s lupine cock stretched her puffy pussy wider and wider each time he shoved back in. 

“T-Thank you Alpha, thank you,” Stiles stammered out, eyes rolling up into her head when she suddenly became aware of his big, furry balls slapping against her ass and a bulge forming at the base of Derek’s wolf cock. 

“That’s it boy, knot and breed your piggy bitch, that’s what her cunt really is for, a hole to be bred and pissed in.” Daddy grunted as he spilled over his hand as Stiles wailed again, squirting again as Derek howled as he shoved his swollen knot into his girlfriend’s abused cunt. Stiles passed out at the intense orgasm the new stretch of his knot gave her and the insanely hot wolf cum that flooded into her guts. 

When Stiles came to, she was still strapped to the breeding bench, but Derek was gone and she was keenly aware of how wide open her pussy was and how much cum was leaking out of her. She felt ruined and used in a way she never had before and she shook with it. 

“You did good piggy, you emptied the boy’s wolf balls even while unconscious. Your piggy cunt knows what it’s good for even when you’re not awake.” Daddy praised, hand stroking her hair surprisingly gentle. Stiles lifted her head and smiled weakly at the sight of Derek still in his wolf shift staring at her. When their eyes met his tongue lolled out in a dopy smile making her giggle.

“Good boy,” Stiles slurred as she closed her eyes again. 

“Just rest, you deserve that after taking the boy’s knot.” Daddy rumbled and Stiles happily took the man up on his offer.


	9. Chapter 9

“I’ll admit, I’m sad to see you two go. I haven’t his fun of a time in a while.” Daddy admitted as Derek lapped at his cock while Daddy watched Stiles giggle and wiggle her hips, holding her ass cheeks wide as Cooper panted as he pissed over her cunt and asshole. 

Derek moaned around the older man’s cock as the four said their goodbyes on the front porch of the farmhouse. Daddy held Derek’s head in place by a grip in his hair as he lazily thrust his cock in and out of Derek’s slick mouth as Cooper pressed the tip of his doggy cock against Stiles’ loose cunt to finish pissing inside of it. 

Cooper yipped when he finished, lowering his leg and trotting over to sit by Daddy’s feet next to Derek. Daddy pulled Derek off of his cock with reluctant, but he wanted to flood Stiles’ with his cum one last time before they left. Derek dropped down onto his back and urged Cooper until the dog’s cock was hovering above his mouth and Derek latched on eager to swallow another load of cum before leaving. 

“While Cooper gives my boy his parting load I’m going to be giving you mine.” Daddy knelt behind Stiles, wetting his cock with Cooper’s piss and Stiles’ juices as he rubbed his cock over her wet skin. 

“Please Daddy! Please come in this piggy whore’s cunt!” Stiles pleaded, feeling so empty as she rocked back against him as she looked over her shoulder with a pout on her lips. 

“You always beg so nicely, for a piggy that is.” Daddy laughed as he grabbed her ass cheeks and yanked her back onto his erection, chuckling at the pig-like squeal she made at the action. Daddy knew he could take the rough pace he set as he fucked her in the middle of the front, grunting each time her sloppy cunt took his cock inside. 

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuck my piggy cunt harder Daddy!” Stiles squealed as she dropped down onto her elbows, allowing the older man to penetrate her deeper. 

“Pathetic, filthy piggy whore!” Daddy snarled out as he snapped his hips forward, coming inside of her cunt with cry of pleasure. A minute later Cooper was howling his pleasure as he spilled his hot doggy cum down Derek’s throat, the couple respectively taking their gifts from Daddy and Cooper. 

Daddy pulled his soft cock out of her cum-dripping pussy and shoved the tip of his cock into her asshole and sighed with relief as he emptied his bladder into her. Stiles wiggled and squealed at the feel of piss entering her ass, but accepted Daddy’s gift. He felt she deserved both his cum and piss in her holes so she would take them. 

“Boy, plug your piggy’s dirty holes up before you head out and I expect you to fuck my sloppy seconds when you get home.” Daddy gave one last order as he tucked his cock back into his pants, he gave the debauched couple one last look before he whistled as he walked into the farmhouse with Cooper at his heels.

~~//~~

“Finally home,” Stiles sighed as they dropped their bags into the living room, the car ride back had been silent as Stiles was mostly squirming as she tried to find a good position to sit that wouldn’t push the plugs in her pussy and ass into her too much. Derek had been swallowing and licking his lips for the last taste of Cooper on his tongue. 

“Told you it was going to be a good vacation.” Derek hugged her from behind, lazily humping her ass with his swelling cock. 

“It was the best vacation I’ve ever had, thanks Der,” Stiles said honestly, twisting to kiss her boyfriend before pushing him down onto the couch and stripping out of her clothes. Derek scrambled and opened his pants, his cock sticking up as he smeared pre-cum over the shaft as he watched hungrily as she eased both plugs out of her holes. 

Stiles straddled Derek backwards, wiggling her filled holes at him teasingly. 

“Make sure you fulfill Daddy’s last order,” Stiles said smugly before gasping in bliss as Derek yanked her creamy pussy down onto his cock. Stiles grabbed his knees and bounced herself on his cock, flexing her asshole so Daddy’s piss would squirt out of her, drenching him as he fucked her cum-filled cunt. 

“That’s it piggy, taking my cock.” Derek grunted as he watched as his cock forced Daddy’s cum out of her pussy and his piss out of her ass. 

“Oh fuck, hi Kevin!” Stiles gasped out when a knock echoed on their sliding glass back doors, luckily their backyard faced Kevin’s and he knew all about them. Kevin waved at them with a smirk on his lips, Andre barking hello at them. Derek waved them in and using the spare key they gave him, Kevin entered.

“Welcome home neighbours,” Kevin said smugly as he watched Derek’s cock push cum out of Stiles’ pussy as he kept bouncing her on his cock. Andre’s tongue lolled out and one questioning look at the couple had Kevin whistling.

Andre trotted over and began to drag his rough tongue over Stiles’ spread pussy and Derek’s cock as the two kept fucking even as Kevin got a drink from the kitchen. 

“I’m throwing a little party this coming weekend and was hoping the two of you would be guest of honour so to speak. Derek’s been the star of one of these parties before but with you joining us Stiles, it would be even more exciting.” Kevin exclaimed as he watched his dog lick the couple at the place they were joined and he chuckled as he noticed piss spurting from Stiles’ ass each time she sank onto Derek’s cock. 

“I know I’d be the star of a doggy gangbang, so I’m assuming Stiles would be taking care of their owners.” Derek panted out and moaned as Stiles clenched up around him. 

“Their piss mostly, none of them have had the pleasure of using a human urinal in some time, what do you think?” Kevin adjusted his cock as he spoke. 

“I’m happy to be your friend’s urinal,” Stiles agreed instantly as she rocked between Derek’s cock and Andre’s rough tongue. 

“We’ll be there Kev,” Derek agreed and Kevin grinned as he cheered them with his drink, sipping it slowly just waiting. Kevin rubbed his cock through his pants as Stiles keened and Derek bit her shoulder as he flooded her pussy with his cum and she squirted out around him, soaking Andre’s muzzle. 

The dog looked extremely pleased as he yipped up at them and Stiles petted his fur before Kevin bid his goodbyes and left with Andre to inform the others that the party was a go for the weekend with both of their guest of honours in attendance.


	10. Final

“Are you sure this one can take it? She doesn’t look like a piss slut,” One of the men commented at the party, not even a minute after Stiles and Derek entered. Derek was swarmed by the four dogs who were sniffing and licking at his crotch while barking happily, obviously, he was very well known with the dogs in the group. 

“Oh trust me, boys, she can take it, Derek can we have a demonstration?” Kevin called over to Derek who looked up from making out with a Great Dane. 

“Not a problem,” Derek strode over a tent in his boxers and looked up and down Stiles’ barely clad body pleased she chose white lingerie for this party. 

“Piggy whore, piss yourself,” Derek ordered and Stiles whimpered as she locked her knees, eyes closing and the men murmured in awe as they watched the front of her panties darken and piss started to drip down her thighs as she pissed herself on command. 

“Told you,” Kevin sounded smug and Stiles smiled at the gathered men as Derek stepped out of his boxers, dropping his hands and knees to re-join the dogs who gathered around him yipping excitedly. 

“You know the drill fellas,” Kevin called out as he and the other three men stripped. Kevin eased Stiles onto a mat on her back, she spread her legs with ease as she tugged her now drenched panties off so they could all see her glistening folds. 

“Gonna open the piggy whore up so we can fill her piss holes easier,” Kevin said as he held up two lubricated spectrum. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” A man groaned and they all gathered close, hands around their cocks to watch as Kevin who had practiced earlier in the week with Derek instructing him slipped the spectrum into her ass first and slowly cranked it open to the correct position. Stiles barely blinked at the stretch on her ass, this was normal for her ever since the farm trip. She did moan and undo her bra to show her perky breasts to the men when Kevin repeated the action with the spectrum in her cunt. 

The men moaned and shuddered at the sight of both her holes cranked open wide enough to see her pink insides but not enough to freak them out. 

“It’s a free for all men, but only piss goes in these holes,” Kevin said as he stroked his cock and all the men nodded in understanding.

“Fuck, I’ve been looking forward to this.” One of the taller men stepped forward with his cock aimed at Stiles below him on the floor and moaned as he began to piss. Stiles giggled as the stream coated her nipples before he could redirect it and the warm liquid rushed into her spread cunt. It was a familiar sensation now and she arched up into it. 

“Fuck look how much she wants it!” Another man pointed out and a new stream of piss hit her stomach before suddenly it was flowing into her ass. Stiles moaned as she played with her nipples and breasts as she spread her legs wider.

“Please piss in me more, I love it so much!” Stiles pleaded with the men she didn’t even know the names of as she gasped happily as another fresh stream of piss joined the one still aimed at her pussy. 

Stiles moaned and shivered as she felt her pussy get full of their piss and start to flow over and not even a moment later her ass overflowed as well and the overflow piss soaked her thighs and started to pool on the mat she was laying on. 

“I need to get myself a urinal,” A man grunted as he shook his cock as his stream slowed to a stop. He then went over to watch Derek as he was stuffed full from both ends by doggy knots, his stomach already bulging with their hot cum and his face was glazed over in that happy expression of his. 

Kevin stood over Stiles and caught her eye; she smiled up at her neighbour and opened her mouth wide for him. Kevin laughed at her eagerness as he knelt and began to piss in her open mouth. Stiles moaned as he sprayed her face with his warm piss before he shoved his cock into her mouth to finish pissing directly down her throat, forcing her to swallow it. 

Stiles gasped wetly when he finally removed his cock, shaking the last drops of cum over her face before winking at her and joining the other man to watch Derek enjoy his place getting knotted and bred by the dogs. 

Stiles looked at the two remaining men, smiling up at them as she reached down and cranked the spectrum in her pussy just a bit more and motioned them closer. 

“Stick your tips in my messy, piggy piss hole and fill me up,” Stiles begged while batting wet lashes at them. The two men audibly gulped and jumped to do as she told them. Stiles moaned happily as the two men squeezed the tips of their cocks into her piss-soaked pussy and released their piss into her. Their piss shot into her, scalding her walls and she writhed and moaned happily as more piss flooded out of her and squirted out of her flexing ass as the men emptied their bladders in her cunt. 

“We need to throw these parties more often,” One of the men panted as they stared down at her overfilled cunt and ass and the dazed happy look on her wet face as she twisted her peaked nipples that were already wet with piss. 

“Uh-huh,” the other man swallowed and she turned her head to the side to watch her boyfriend as Andre knotted his ass. From the exhausted but happy looking dogs around him, Stiles could tell that Andre was the last dog Derek needed to take. 

“You want to see something really filthy men?” Kevin asked as the men rejoined Stiles as Derek milked the last doggy knot, the show there done. 

“Let’s watch the piggy piss slut squirt out all our piss.” Kevin grinned sharply and the men agreed quickly as they stood around her. 

“Put on a good show for us piggy whore,” Kevin ordered as he eased the spectrum’s out of her holes. Stiles arched her back, tilting her hips and she forced herself to push their piss out of her holes. Stiles whimpered and squealed at the wet gush of piss that came out of her body, soaking her thighs thoroughly as the men around her moaned and groaned as they worked their hands over their growing erections.

“Filthy,”

“What a good urinal,”

“Piggy piss whore indeed,”

“Fucking hell,” 

Stiles rubbed at her sensitive, throbbing cunt using their mess of piss as lube as she moaned and writhed as she brought herself to orgasm only adding to the mess she made of herself as she squealed while squirting out her release and more piss as ropes of cum landed on her face and breasts as the men watching her came. 

“So… Same time next week gentlemen?” Kevin’s voice sounded far away as Stiles lay in a puddle of piss and cum as she drifted in a high like state.

“Same time next week Der,” Stiles slurred as Derek collapsed next to her, his asshole puffy and loose with copious amounts of cum oozing out of it, but he looked just as high and content as she felt. 

“Same time next week,” Derek agreed as the two drifted together.


End file.
